


Un baño muy caliente

by Albus_Yawn



Series: Scorbus: Smut and perhaps more [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Albus acude a darse una ducha en el baño de los prefectos y se encuentra una "candente" sorpresa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene contenido fuerte, no tan fuerte como otros por allí, pero igual les advierto. Creo que de todas formas ni siquiera es un PWP, pero definivitamente tampoco es nada romantico.

** Capítulo Único **

Luego de toda una semana de deberes, Albus se sentía completamente exhausto, como si un pesado yunque le hubiese caído encima y aplastado todos sus huesos. Y en esas ocasiones lo único que le devolvía las energías y le hacía sentir mejor era un baño caliente con burbujas mágicas en el baño de los prefectos. Por eso ahora se dirigía hacia allá con una toalla escarlata sobre su hombro y la capa de invisibilidad de su padre cubriéndolo por completo.

Estaba caminando con sumamente cautela a través de los solitarios pasillos del colegio. Con su mano derecha sostenía su varita encendida con el lumos, mientras que la izquierda la mantenía fuertemente cerrada a la expectativa de que Flich apareciese de repente y lo descubriese. Pero claro, tenía que dejar de preocuparse de eso; aún si el temible hombre se apareciese en su camino, sería incapaz de verlo pues bien,  él era invisible.

Sus sospechas terminaron por hacerse innecesarias cuando finalmente dobló y se encontró frente a frente con la entrada al preciado baño de los prefectos, y el profesor seguía sin hacer aparición. Albus sonrió por su hazaña e incluso antes de ingresar, se imaginó lo fabulosamente bien que se sentiría cuando se sumergiese en el caliente agua llena de burbujas y se olvidara de todos los rollos en los que lo metían sus queridos profesores. Nada podía ser mejor que eso.

Tras desechar sus pensamientos, el moreno  ingreso al baño y le recibió la agradable frescura del interior. La ocasional gotera de un lejano lavamanos hacía eco en medio del amplio salón, pero además de eso, todo estaba sumamente silencioso y tranquilo como bien había sido su recorrido hasta allí.

Albus dejó caer la capa de invisibilidad en el suelo y quedó a la vista de que cualquiera (aunque él sabía que nadie lo haría) lo viese. Entonces no supo si era porque la capa le funcionaba como abrigo o qué había estado tan ocupado en no ser descubierto, pero inmediatamente se percató de que hacía un poco más de frío. Igual no fue como si le importara porque tras colocar su varita iluminada en sobre un lavamanos mugriento, se empezó a desvestirse rápidamente, quedando con su cuerpo sin nada de grasa luciéndose bajo un tenue rayo lunar.

El moreno comenzó a caminar sin hacer nada de ruido; se dirigía hacia el final donde se había que le esperaba la larga bañera, que llenaría de burbujas para tener un baño caliente muy relajante...

—Vaya... —Se escuchó de repente una aguda voz de niña.

Myrtle la llorona estaba parado frente a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luciendo tan perdida en sus fantasías como siempre.

—Pero si es el hijo de Harry Potter. —Dejó escapar un suspiró de ilusión —Estás tan bueno como tu padre...

Albus se sintió enrojecer un poco cuando la chica fantasma se le acercó y empezó a recorrerlo. El moreno siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su cuerpo; el gran resultado que había obtenido era debido a su disciplina. Quizás era por eso que no se le hacía tan raro que le dieran cumplidos por él, como de hecho,  hacían sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch. Pero había algo diferente en que el comentario se lo dijese un fantasma.

—No sé cómo hacen para tener un cuerpo tan perfecto.—Continuo Myrtle sin apartar su mirada soñadora del esculpido torso del chico.

Y fue cuando Albus se dio cuenta que en realidad era muy ridiculo. No se había sentido raro cuando sus amigos hombres le daban cumplidos por sus músculos, así que menos tenía que hacerlo por una chica muerta.

—Es porque hago ejercicio. —Se encontró dando como respuesta, con nada de modestia —El Quidditch no tiene nada que ver.

Porque era verdad. Estar con el trasero sostenido sobre un diminuto trozo de madera mientras vuelas por los aires no te hacia tenía tener un buen cuerpo, si acaso te daba unos buenos glúteos, que también tenía, por cierto. Lo que en verdad había hecho que Albus tuviese un cuerpo de infarto como sacado de un museo de antigüedades griega, era su constante esfuerzo en el gimnasio que quedaba en la misma calle de su casa. También el hecho de seguir la estricta dieta que le impedía comer los suculentos dulces que a Lily tanto le gustaban.

—Pues así me gusta.

Myrtle dejó de darle vueltas a su cuerpo y de un sopetón se alzó hacia el techo, Albus no perdiendo detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos. La chica estaba muerta pero aun así le asustaba esa energía enfermiza que tenía, siempre tan activa, riéndose, haciendo comentarios. Aun tras las decenas de veces que había estado allí, el chico no podía acostumbrarse a la peculiar actitud de la muchacha. Y al parecer la chica tampoco podía controlarse cuando lo veía con poca ropa.

—La verdad pensé que me iba a conformar con él. —Continuó hablando con el mismo tono que al moreno se le hacía molesto —Pero dos son mejores que uno.

¿Dos?

—Sí, tú y el otro chico. ¿Cómo es que se llama? Ay, no sé, sólo sé que es igual de ardiente que tú— Risas traviesas.

¿Había alguien más allí? Albus siguió caminando, ahora con un poco de incomodidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había considerado que alguna otra persona también se dispusiese a tomar una ducha allí y eso era muy estúpido de su parte. Aunque en su favor tenía que todas las veces anteriores no se había encontrado a nadie, si Myrtle decía que había alguien, tenía que ser verdad; había alguien más allí y entonces descubriría que él, el hijo de Harry Potter, estaba escapándose del dormitorio de Gryffindor a altas horas de la noche para "desahogarse" con un baño de burbujas.

O puede que no tuviese tan mala suerte como pensaba y afortunadamente la otra persona quizás se bañó hace media hora y ahora tenía todo el baño para él solo, como siempre. La solitaria bañera llena de burbujas que le recibió le dio ese alivio y Albus sonrió ya más relajado. Como se lo imaginaba, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Se montó sobre las baldosas que rodeaban la tina de burbujas y comenzó a colocar su pie sobre la jabonosa superficie, pero entonces fue cuando escucho el peculiar sonido de algo saliendo de entre las aguas.

A escasos metros lo observó: una espalda bastante fuerte se irguió lentamente, los músculos bien pronunciados tensándose con el movimiento, las gotas de agua escurriéndose a través del largo cuerpo. Albus trago secó con su pie suspendido sobre las burbujas. La persona ahora alzaba la cabeza y dejaba al descubierto una larga cabellera color plata. Era una cabellera bastante distintiva y que no podía ser confundida ni en millón de años.

Albus sí que tenía mala suerte, porque sí que estaba acompañado y porque esa compañía era quizás la menos agradable que se podía esperar.

Entonces la persona pareció notar que alguien la miraba y se dio vuelta en cámara lenta, como con ese viejo truco que los directores de cine usaban para darle dramatismo a sus películas. Cuando la cámara imaginaria de la mente de  Albus finalmente enfocó la escena principal se encontró con un rostro enseriado, un rostro enseriado con unos bien profundos ojos grises que parecía que le penetraban hasta la más profundo. Allí, completamente desnudo, en toda su gloria, estaba...

—Scorpius Malfoy —dijo de repente Myrtle desde el exterior de la bañera, muchos más allá.—Te dije que era igual de guapo que tú.

Albus pensó que la fantasma tenía bastante razón. Scorpius sí que estaba bueno, con ese frondoso cabello completamente pegado sobre su frente y el agua cayendo sobre su rígido cuello adornado con la prominente nuez de adán para luego seguir sobre unos pectorales que no tenían nada que envidiar a los suyos. Y luego estaba ese abdomen plano. Estaba bastante bueno, de hecho. Y él, él no tenía por qué estar viéndolo ni pensando en esas cosas, por Merlín.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —Escuchó la acida y gruesa voz del Slytherin.

Como era de esperarse, Malfoy siempre estaba al ataque actuando de manera orgullosa, como si solo por el hecho de ser rico significaba que era superior de él. Y a Albus siempre le había molestado esa actitud del chico. Aunque a pesar de que era un idiota, siempre hablaba con una dolorosa verdad.  Como esa dolorosa verdad que se presentaba ahora cuando lo tenía como vino al mundo, engalanándose frente a él. Albus se sintió enrojecer al considerar eso y temió que tenía que dar una respuesta, porque estaba allí callado como si un ratón le hubiese comida la lengua mientras el rubio se divertía mofándose de él. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada pues  su garganta se sintió seca cuando las palabras que había intentado hacer salir en su defensa volvieron a hundirse. Scorpius Malfoy lo mirada fijamente con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia sobre su afilado rostro.

—Ma... Malfoy. —logró decir al fin y se sintió tan estúpido por haber sonado tan débil. El pie que antes permanecía suspendido sobre las burbujas ahora estaba de nuevo sobre las baldosas, firmemente pegado al lado del otro. El nerviosismo intenta hacerse evidente pero Albus hacía un esfuerzo admirable por mantenerlo encerrado.

Scorpius ensanchó aún más su sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Vas a quedarte allí? Mira que para poder bañarte necesitas meterte al agua.

Albus se sintió aún más rojo por eso y no le ayudó que el rubio lo llamara con la mano, haciendo que de repente sus musculosos brazos se viesen más musculosos. Supo que no tenía que hacerlo pero lo hizo: siguió con su mirada el detalle de los brazos del rubio tensándose con el movimiento que hacían. Y se odió por tener unas hormonas tan revolucionadas. Y se odió por ser presa tan fácil de los juegos en los que Malfoy trataba siempre de meterlo.

Pero no; no tenía que hacerle caso al endemoniadamente ardiente muchacho frente a él; sólo se estaba metiendo con él. Aquello no era más que una vulgar invitación para burlarse de él porque el rubio de cierta forma había descubierto la debilidad que tenía por su perfectamente esculpido cuerpo desnudo. Si sucumbía a esa engañosa sugerencia de entrar al baño, caería muy bajo y sería una derrota.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —Scorpius hablaba forma lenta y lo hacía de tal forma que adornaba sus palabras con malicia.

Claro que él no tenía miedo. Por Merlín, él era un Gryffindor y los leones no se dejan pisotear por serpientes rastreras, era al revés. Pero entrar a esa bañera, donde también estaba Malfoy, era un error. Y no lo era porque no le gustaba Malfoy. A decir verdad, Malfoy era solo la perfección en pasta; él no había tenido problemas con aceptar eso cuando empezó a tener sueños húmedos con el rubio y llegó a la conclusión de que era homosexual, y para él eso estaba bien. No, no había nada malo con que le gustara el rubio a pesar de su odiosa personalidad. El error estaba en entrar a esa bañera y hacer algo que no tenía que hacer.... y entregarse a lo prohibido.

—¿Vas a entrar o no? —El rubio se veía fastidiado, pero había deseo en sus ojos y Albus no podía resistirse a ese deseo porque él también lo sentía. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando el rubio metía su mano debajo del agua y la envolvía alrededor de cierta parte allá abajo y luego su brazo empezaba moverse rítmicamente.

Al carajo todo. Se había levantado en la madruga, robado la capa de invisibilidad del baúl de su hermano y James y había caminado desde el dormitorio hasta ese recóndito lugar para simplemente irse. Claro que no; él era un Gryffindor y no se dejaba intimidar por un Slytherin. Y hacer aquello no tenía nada de malo.

Scorpius sonrió mucho más y dejo de masturbarse cuando Albus se hubo introducido en la gran tina y su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo había quedado, al igual que el suyo, cubierto por la gruesa capa de burbujas mágicas.

—De verdad que me sentía solo, así que un poco de compañía no me vendría mal...

El rubio se acercaba y aun así Albus no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse parado. Una cosa era meterse al agua y la otra era hacer el primer movimiento.

—Les dije que los dos eran muy ardientes —Dijo Myrtle sin moverse de su posición pero a ninguno de los  en realidad le importaba.

A Albus le importaba poco lo que dijese la chica muerta cuando tenía al más deseado estudiante de todo Hogwarts acercándose lentamente a él. Solamente a él. Los dos completamente desnudos.

—Eres de muy pocas palabras. —Las palabras sonaban casi en su cara ahora que Scorpius estaba frente a él. —No importa, igual podemos ayudarnos.

—¿Qué?

—Yo te ayudo a ti y tu me ayudas a mí —frotó sus manos con diligencia.

El moreno iba a preguntar cómo era posible que iba a ayudarle cuando esas manos que antes se frotaban ahora tomaban las suyas y la guiaban hacia el otro cuerpo. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando la palma de su mano se encontró con la resbalosa y caliente piel del rubio.

—Lo haces así... —Le explicó Scorpius mientras guiaba su mano sobre sus levantados pectorales. Ahora que lo experimentaba, el rubio tenía que ser bien disciplinado para tenerlos tan bien formados. —Lo mueves poco a poco de maneras circulares para quitar la suciedad. —Las manos del otro ágilmente hacían que las propias hicieran lo que quería y él simplemente se dejaba manipular.

Myrtle volvió a suspirar y fue que Albus se percató que ambos seguían teniendo compañía. —Dioses, se van tan jodidamente bien. —Más risas fastidiosas.

—Ella tiene razón. Ahora haz lo tuyo.

Albus no hizo nada. Era imposible hacer algo en esas situaciones. Estaba desnudo frente a un igualmente desnudo Scorpius, con sus dos manos posadas sobre el pecho del Slytherin. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho. Eso estaba mal, muy mal y sin embargo él había accedido a meterse en la tina, directo en los brazos de su depredador.

Y lo más peligroso era como  ahora las expertas manos del rubio se movían sobre su pecho haciéndole cosquillas y produciéndole una agradable sensación. El rubio hacía mover su mano sobre su torso, su abdomen, sus brazos e incluso por su espalda. Cada contacto era igual de bueno que el otro y le hacían sentir peligrosamente bien.

—Ves... Como te dije. —Scorpius lo miraba nuevamente, sonriendo.

Y Albus de repente, posiblemente presa del placer que le producían los roces de la mano del otro, se encontró haciendo lo mismo; sus manos moviéndose con diligencia sobre aquellos montículos donde antes habían estado fijas.

—Así...

—Merlín. Si siguen así me van a matar de nuevo. —Otra vez Myrtle. ¿Qué acaso no podía irse a  otro lugar?

—No le hagas caso. Continua. —Scorpius hizo lo propia y seguía moviendo sus manos, restregando las jabonosas burbujas sobre ambos brazos del moreno.

Albus no se quedó atrás en su afán por querer ganar en aquello y aumentó la rudeza de sus toques. Ahora sus manos se movían con más confianza y rapidez sobre el torso del rubio.

Pronto se encontró con una competencia que no podía perder. Scorpius sobaba su abdomen y Albus respondía acariciando el del otro. El rubio paseaba sus dedos sobre la espalda el moreno y este arañaba la de él, tratando de parecer más rudo. Malfoy entonces hizo algo arriesgado: regreso ambas manos al pecho de Albus y uso sus pulgares para acariciar los su bien erguidos pezones.

El moreno gimió y casi de inmediato sintió como su entrepierna se despertaba bajo el agua.

—¿No puedes manejar el calor? —Le preguntó el rubio con sorna.

A Albus no le hizo responder verbalmente, en cambio junto los dedos y pellizco con fuerza los pezones de Malfoy. De inmediato obtuvo lo que quería: Scorpius soltó un gemido mucho más fuerte.

—Tú tampoco—Se burló.

 Grave error. De repente, algo se encendió en los profundos ojos de Scorpius y el chico bajo sus manos de un solo movimiento, y las introdujo debajo del agua.

—Scorpius, qué ha—

Pero no pudo decir nada, no cuando su erección anteriormente sola se encontraba encerrada entre el firme agarre del rubio. Las manos se movían con rapidez de arriba a abajo, el pulgar acariciando el glande y enviándole descargas eléctricas por cada poro del cuerpo. Albus gimió.

Aquello se sentía jodidamente bien. Era mucho mejor que el masturbarse solo encerrado en el baño. El movimiento de la mano del rubio era rápido, duro y sensual y le hacía sentir tan jodidamente bien que no  le importaba reducirse a un manojo de gemidos. No le importó cuando entro allí y mucho menos le importaba ahora derretirse como mantequilla mientras el caliente rubio hacia maravillas con el movimiento de su muñeca.

Pero como todo tenía que terminar y Malfoy era todo un experto en aquellos juegos, en especial en aquellos que consistían en derrotar al moreno, el rubio de repente había dejado de masturbarlo y ahora lo miraba a él a los ojos. Albus entornó sus dilatados ojos verdes en los grises de su acompañante y pudo notar en él la lujuria y la tensión sexual insatisfecha arremolinándose. Aquello era una invitación y aunque se sentía incompleto por el trabajo incompleto, moreno estaba dispuesto aceptar esa propuesta.

Lentamente y siguiendo la misma técnica, Albus comenzó a devolverle el favor al rubio. Aunque se sentía raro sentir el calor de otro alrededor de su mano, eso dejó de darle problemas cuando el rubio comenzó a soltar gruñidos de placer. Se sentía en las nubes por saber que el prepotente Slytherin se reducía nada con lo que él le estaba haciendo. Sus ojos grises se escondía detrás de sus parpados y el rubio echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, era un gesto demasiado sensual que podría hacer que un Albus mucho menos inexperto se corriera con solo imaginarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo porque eso sería perder.

Y como lo que es igual no es trampa, Albus también dejo de acariciar la erección del Slytherin cuando sintió que este iba a correrse.

Ambos sonrieron satisfechos por el empate y parecieron pensar que hacer después. Eso no podía terminar así; tenía que haber un ganador. Y el ganador sería quien hiciese el primer movimiento.

Scorpius fue el más rápido; con la agilidad que la caracterizaba, terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos. Las duras erecciones de ambos se encontraron una contra la otra y sin perder tiempo, el rubio envolvió sus manos alrededor de los dos y comenzó a mastúrbalos al mismo tiempo. En cuestiones de segundos, la estancia estaba lleno de gemidos, gruñidos y suspiros de placer y el alboroto producido por el movimiento de la mano al perturbar el agua.

Albus se equivocaba, aquello era mucho mejor. Y si pensaba que era suficiente, se equivocó en gran manera, porque pronto el rubio había comenzado a besarle el cuello, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Pero allí no terminaba. Albus estaba tan ocupado en las sensaciones que el experto rubio producía con sus manos que no se percató como la otra mano libre se movía debajo del agua, directo a su espalda. Y fue cuando sintió aquel dedo resbaladizo deslizarse hacia su interior y cuando se sintió tan cerca del paraíso que no pudo aguantarlo más.

Los ojos del Gryffindor se cerraron con fuerza, pero no por eso dejó de ver colores y sentirse en las nubes cuando su orgasmo exploto, largo, delicioso y abundante sobre la capa de burbujas.

—Perdiste —Logró decir el rubio como si nada en el mundo. Estaba sonriendo de nuevo y su pecho se movía con violencia.

Al moreno eso no lo importo. En cambio decidió borrar esa ridícula sonrisa de su rostro y lo besó. Cualquier insulto que el Slytherin iba a decir se cortó con un suspiró cuando su boca quedó sellada por los labios del Gryffindor.

Se besaron, se besaron por un rato como dos amantes, cada uno aun tratando de ganarle al otro en la feroz batalla de hacer la cavidad del otro suya. Finalmente se separaron por falta de oxígeno y dejaron que su respiración se calmara antes de dedicarse a mirar a su alrededor. Sus rostros estaban perlados de sudor y completamente rojos mientras trataban de buscar a la odiosa fantasma.

—Pensé que estaba por aquí...

—Quizás no pudo aguantar el calor —Bromeó Albus.

Scorpius se rio con ganas y al moreno eso le pareció tan perfecto que de hecho no le importo poder escuchar eso toda la noche.

—Creo que estamos hechos un desastre. —Dijo el moreno tras un rato de verse a los ojos —Habrá que bañarnos... ahora de verdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te me unes? —El rubio no espero ningún tipo de respuesta antes de sumergirse debajo del denso cuerpo de burbujas.

Albus sonrió y movía su cabeza en negación. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, pensó, antes de seguir los pasos del otro. Como era de esperarse, estaba aceptando dichosamente su invitación.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, sus comentarios son apreciados.


End file.
